


What's My Job

by goldxnapplxs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fire play, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnapplxs/pseuds/goldxnapplxs
Summary: Everyone smokes pot. Sirius and Remus are no exception. Except usually when we do it, it's not chained up to a bed in the Shrieking Shack. It may sound light-hearted, but everything gets more intense when drugs are involved.





	What's My Job

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin snuck into the Shrieking Shack intending to prep for the upcoming full moon. “Do you reckon it’ll be cold at night? Should be start bringing you extra blankets?” Sirius pondered, while Remus’ slim body was on the floor, installing something under the bed. 

“What?” Remus raised his voice, his accent sounding thicker when muffled. Sirius hung his head off the bed. “Do you need….what is that?” Sirius half laughed. “Are those chains?” Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, they are. I want....just in case…” If Remus had been a wolf, it would have been obvious his ears were tucked back. “Just to restrain me if something unexpected happens.” 

“Ahh, Mad Eye Moody finally getting to ya? “Constant Vigilance!” Sirius mocked. Remus rolled his eyes “Auror jokes aside, you really have to be prepared!” he lectured.   
As he finished attaching and reinforcing all of the chains, Remus stood up. 

“Are you going to hook yourself up?” Sirius asked.   
“What?”

“Are you going to test your chains.” he rephrased. 

“Oh… I suppose I didn’t think about that…” Remus rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. Sirius smirked. “Let me help you out.”

He pulled Remus onto the bed and laid him down, slipping his wand from his pocket in the process. “Hey! Be careful with that! Please…” He added, when Sirius began looking down on him. 

“I thought you wanted to be “prepared”?” he asked sarcastically, but in his charming Sirius was that wasn’t condescending but playful. He smiled with his dark eyes and light lips. Remus gulped. 

“Sure.”

Sirius began chaining him up. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” 

After silently reinforcing the chains, he stood over the head of the bed, putting both hands on the metal frame and leaning in. “Comfortable?” He asked genuinely. Remus smiled, and nodded. Sirius chuckled. “I'm going to make you try something new.” Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask questions. 

Sirius rummaged in his bag for a minute, sat with his back turned to Remus and remained that way for an additional couple of moments. Upon returning, Remus noticed he had something tucked behind his ear. “What is that?” He asked, his face a straight line. “Alice Longbottom has been growing something called ‘White Widow’ in the Prefects bathroom. It’s actually a quality plant when set on fire.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Is that marijuana?” He didn’t need an answer, because he felt he already knew. “Rhetorical questions aside, you’re going to try it.”   
“I don’t want to.” Remus said mildly. 

“Too bad. Incendio.” Sirius chanted, lighting a small spark to start the blunt. 

He took a couple puffs, inhaling deeply after each huff. “You probably don’t even know how to smoke.” Sirius teased, blowing smoke in the other boy’s face. “You’re right, I don’t.” he answered confidently, but then lightly coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. Sirius laughed and held the blunt to Remus’ lips. He kept them closed. “Open your mouth.” Sirius’ laughter continued as he poked his friends mouth. Remus shook his head. 

Sirius frowned. “Open. your mouth.” He commanded, his voice stiffening. Remus’ eyes visibly widened, not used to hearing his friend act so dominantly. He cracked his lips slightly and inhaled, trying not to choke on the smoke. He managed to hold it in his mouth, and let it out with ease. Sirius now rolled his eyes. “You’re not doing it right!” He lifted the blunt and ashed it on Remus’ shirt. 

“Hey! That is not okay!” Remus almost yelled. Sirius began laughing again. “You’re chained up, I’m not. If you won’t put this in your mouth, I’ll be forced to replace it with something else.” 

Remus was hard.   
“Wow” he thought simply. “Okay.” 

Sirius lowered the blunt back down to him, and he inhaled sharp, immediately coughing. He tried to raise his hand to cover his face, but the chains were there to restrain him.   
Sirius put a hand on Remus’ stomach. “Breathe slowly.” he coached. After his breathing became more regular, Sirius lowered his blunt again, allowing Remus to take another mouthful of smoke. Sirius ashed on him again. 

The smaller man thought to protest again, but had smoke blown in face, again. “Don’t think,” Sirius warned “that’s my job now.” Remus was intrigued. “What’s my job then?”   
“What’s my job then, sir” Sirius rephrased, making Remus’ eyes go wide. After a couple of seconds, Sirius suddenly snapped. “What. Is. My. Job. Sir?” He barked at his friend. “What is my job, sir?” Remus asked slowly.   
“To be mine, Remus.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 months later

Remus kneeled on the dilapidated wooden floor, hands cupped in front of him while Sirius smoked. His hands were full of ashes, as Sirius used him as his personal ashtray. He lowered the blunt again for Remus, who smiled at him. “Thank you.” He said, before his lips connected. “You’re welcome.” Sirius said before taking the last drag. He lifted his chin towards Remus, signaling him to rise and get on the bed. Remus got up, dumping the ashes into a hole on the floor beside him. Sirius put his cold hand up the other man's shirt, rubbing his ribs and sides before lifting up Remus’ sweater. 

Remus’ eyes almost sparkled, really excited for what was coming next. “Are we done?” He asked, to which Sirius giggled and nipped at the other’s neck with his teeth. “I believe so.” and with his last word, placed the end of the still burning tobacco on Remus’ skin, leaving a small, circular burn. Remus winced a bit, but let out a small sigh when the cold air hit the mark. 

“What’s my job, Master?”   
“To be mine, slave.”


End file.
